Shadowed Futures
by VampireTsukiya
Summary: It has been four years since Danny first became ghost. He is now eighteen and in his last year of school when a new student joins. Not to mention a new villian arrives teaming with someone who Danny hoped to never see again. Yaoi Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: Shadowed Futures**

**Chapter 1: New student**

The day started like normal day. The sun had come up, and the rays filled the room of a young man. As the sun beat down over his sleeping form he pulled the covers over his head. "God..its morning.." his groggy voice moaned out.

"Danny time to get up" a voice rang into his room. He simply replied by giving a groan.

He sat up and yawned. It had been four years since he had been given his ghostly powers, and yet his parents still knew nothing about it. But he liked it like that. He was still protecting the town from ghosts, and was finally in his last year of high school. Jazz had moved out, and he was stuck with his parents. Finally getting out of the bed, he shivered as he could feel the cold floor underneath his feet. "Thank god this is my last year.." he told himself as he entered the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, which he had grown out over the years. He then pulled it back in a rather low ponty tail. It only came barely past his shoulders but it was enough to pull back. He had also let a goti grow. Slipping his shirt over his head he walked into his room and pulled his pants on. Zipping them up he went down the stairs "Morning" He greeted his parents. "No time for breakfast gotta go, bye" and with that he was out the door.

He arrived at school and met up with this friends as usual. It was a typical day. but as they entered the class, it seemed everyone was chattering away of a new student, who was supposed to be rich and classy or something of the sort. "New student huh? Should be interresting." Tucker said to his friends as they sat down.

Danny nodded. "Yah but hopefully its not a stuck up snob. i think the school has enough of them."

"Seriously." Sam added and glanced over as the door opened and Lancer walked in. "Everyone. I'm sure you have all already heard, but we have a new student joining us today. I want you all to welcome, Alexander Masters" As he said this the class went quite, and a tall young boy walked in. though he was nothing of what everyone expected.

He had pale skin, bright green eyes, long black hair which his bangs were covering the right side of his face. His hairseemed to cut off near his waist, a deep blue shirt with a few tears in it, obviously made that way, and black jeans with a hole in the knees. He also wore a black spiked chocker and wrist bands, and had a three earrsings in his left ear, one of which was a single silver cross dangling down. Also under his left eye there was a strange marking almsot tatto like of a weird M shape.

"Did he say Masters?" Sam asked in a hushed voice to Tucker and Danny who nodded and stared at the boy.

"Alexander, why don't you tell abit about yourself before we start class." Lancer said and looked at him as he leaned back on his desk.

"Well I'm not really one to tell others about myself, but I do have a few things to say." He glanced around the class as he crossed his arms. "Firstly, Call me Alex, anyone calls me Alexander will die, secondly don't ask me stupid questioned or tell me stupid things. I hate stupid people." with that he went silent.

Lancer made a face but sighed. "You may take a seat next to Mister Fenton back there" he pointed out. Alex nodded and made his way to the seat and sat down. He ignored the classes stares and whispers.

Class proceeded and it was nearing lunch time. Alex needed to put some books away and as he neared his locker, he paused hearing something. "...what the.." he muttered and got the locker open, which Danny tumbled out of.

"Jeez these things are getting smaller." He groaned rubbing his back, then paused and looked up.

"Do you normally hide in lockers or are you just that strange?" Alex asked looking him over.

Danny stood and dusted off. "No I don't normally go hiding in them." He then paused "So your Alex Masters, the new student right?"

He nodded.

"Danny Fenton." Introducing himself he stared at the boy. He did sorta resemble Vlad. "So...your dad, he wouldn't happen to be Vlad Masters..would he?"

Alex just made a face. "Do you know of any other Masters that live here?" he leaned back on the lockers. "Yah Vlads my old man." Hearing footsteps he glanced over to see a girl with long black hair to her waist wearing a tanktop and chained black cargo pants, and next to her was was a tall nerdy guy with glasses and backwards cap. He had on a long sleeved orange top and normal jeans.

"Hey Danny you coming to lunch?" The girl asked.

"Hm, oh yah in just a minute, Sam" He replied to her and looked back to Alex. "So.. your Vlads son... If so how come I haven't seen you around? Oh god, no let me guess he created a clone of me to look like him though. Great."

He twitched. "I am no clone!" He replied narrowing his eyes. "Thats just stupid."

"Yah well I wouldn't doubt it he has tried it before." He noticed the younger boy roll his eyes and begin to walk off. As he disppeared, he looked to his friends. "So what do you guys make of him?"

"I'm not sure..I guess we will find out soon enough though." Tucker answered.

They then went on as usual, though Alex kept his distance from everyone. As school ended he left in a limo that his dad had sent.

Danny walked home along since both his friends had plans. He sighed and as he got home he opened the door find Vlad and Alex sitting on his couch. "Danny! V-man's here to visit, and his SON is here! My god I didn't know he had a son!" Jacks voice said happily as he laughed.

"Yes..we met already at school" Alex told Jack.

His eyes widened! "V-man! Isn't this great? Our sons are gonna be the best of friends just like us!!" He laughed.

"...uh..yah..." Vlad replied with a dull look.

Alex just rolled his eyes and glanced at Danny who was staring him down. their gazes met and it was if they were examining each others souls their stares were so intense. Thats when smoke arose from the kitchen and filled the air. "Oh no!!" Maddie shouted and jumped up running into the kitchen.

"The Fenton Fudge!!" Came Jacks voice as he darted in after his wife.

There was silence but Danny soon spoke. "So, what are you doing here Vlad? Bring your clone to show off as your son?"

"Oh Daniel must you always be so paranoid? And he isn't a clone, he IS my son"

"And we are here because dad wants me to get out and talk to more people, says somehting about staying in the house all the time and being so anti-social." Alex shrugged.

Danny looked at them in disbelief. "Ok if, you are his real son, why has he not been around? Wouldn't he have lived with you?"

Alex looked to Vlad then sighed. "I wasn't with dad because I was living elsewhere going to school" he lied. "I just moved back since its my last year of school. Simple as that." With that said Danny went silent still not sure what to make of it. Alex stood and stretched. "I'm going for a walk dad."

As he walked outside he craned his head over hearing footsteps. Danny had walked out with him. "Look... we got off on the wrong foot." he started as he walked over to him. "I can't help but be abit catious of your dad..he is abit..insane, and has tried to clone me before..."

Alex sat down and leaned his back to the wall. "Yah I know what you mean. I haven't been a round long but even I have noticed his...strange behaviour. But he is my dad what can I say"

"I know what you mean. My dad is...well as strange as they come." he laughed. "So, you wanna go the arcade and hang out?"

He blinked and a slight blush tinged his cheeks. "I've...never been to an arcade..."

Danny's eyes went wide. "You what?! seriously?" he then stood and hauled Alex up. "Thats it you are definatly coming with me.

Alex wasn't able to get anything out as he was dragged off to the arcade where they spent the rest of the day.

As night finally came they parted ways, and agreed to meet up the next day on their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

**DannyPhantom: Shadowed Futures**

**Chapter 2: Strange feelings**

As the new day entered Alex yawned waking up to the most annoying alarm clock he had ever had. He finally got out of bed, after dozing off while sitting up. Getting ready he headed to school, deciding to walk this time, he hated taking the limo. Arriving half way to the school he met up with Danny. "Morning." He greeted as he walked up to him.

"Hm, oh morning, I was about to think you weren't coming." he laughed. "Well get in" Danny said as he rolled up the window to his car.

Alex nodded and got in the other side. "Damn your luck my dad won't let me get a car yet"

He just laughed. "Well like I said earlier, Vlad is strange." He shrugged. They arrived at school and met with Tucker and Sam who Alex still thought were abit on the strange side.

Through the day, Tucker had found it amusing that both Alex and Sam were goths but didn't seem to get along very well.

"So Alex..I have a strange question for you." Came Tucker who stared at the boy. "Well your dad, he's a halfa...so does that make you one as well?" It was a question all three were curious about but wouldn't ask.

He sighed. "So...you guys know about his ghost form then. Well if you must know yes, I do. Since he is a halfa I was born as one." he replied propping his chin in his hand. "Its not that great, quite boring to tell you the truth, what with clockwork bossing me around."

"Clockwork? Bossing you around? Why would he be doing that?" Danny asked leaning over now curious.

He closed his eyes and went silent for a moment before speaking again. "I work for him occasionally." They all stared. "...What?"

They looked to each other, then at him. "Thats just abit strange is all. I didn't know he had ghosts working for him." Sam stated putting her finger to her chin.

He shrugged "No big deal." With that the teacher came in and started class. The day went on as usual, though they would chatter away and send notes during classes and such.

When school ended, they all went to Danny's house. Alex looked around the house. It was no where near as big as the mansion he lived in with his dad, though he liked it. He was kinda tired of big vast places. Following Danny and the others to his room he looked around. "Nice, its got more stuff then mine does at the moment" he commented and went over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who wants to play Camion Sero?" Danny asked and both Tucker and Sam raised their hands. "...you wanna play too, Alex?"

"Uh...what is it?" he asked kinda feeling stupid.

"Its a combat game, where you play head to head fighting. It can be up to four players and we have four players if you want to" he replied, and Alex nodded. Danny grinned and put it in starting the game and handing out controllers.

They day soon ended, and they all left. As Alex arrived home he looked over at his dad who seemed quite upset.

"And just where have you been?" Vlad questioned as he walked up to his son his arms crossed.

He set his bag down and yawned. "I went to Danny's with Sam, and Tucker. We were playing video games, then Mrs.Fenton asked us if we wanted to stay for dinner..so I did" He shrugged "Its no big deal" adding this in, he walked past his dad and up to his room.

Vlad shook his head not sure what to say at all to this.

Over the next few days the same had been happening. Alex would hang out with either just Danny or all of them. Then one day as he arrived at school he was doing his work as usual, which was a pain in the ass in his opinion. But he noticed Danny was staring at him. He glanced over meeting Danny's gaze, but he quickly looked away a blush over his face. Alex raised an eyebrow not sure what to make of it.

As school ended they were about to part ways, when Danny ran up to him. "Hey Alex!" he called.

"Hm..yah?"

"Um... I was.. uh wondering... um... would you... that is.." he started but then blurted the first thing that came to mind. "You mind if I come over and watch the game at your place this weekend? I mean you got that big plasma screen and all." he asked a slight blush over his face as he yelled at himself mentally.

Alex blinked and stared at him for a moment then started laughing. "Yah sure if you can handle dad yelling at the tv constantly."

He nodded "Right so I will be over at around six, then." Alex nodded. "Great. See you." with that he walked off to his car. Idiot! God, I sounded so retarded back there..'can I come and watch the game at your house?' Real smooth Danny...real smooth...

The weekend came relatively slow for Danny and he wasn't happy with it. When Sunday finally arrived Danny made his way to the Masters mansion and knocked swiftly. Alex answered and gave one of his rare smiles. "Come on in. Oh we won't have to deal with dad tonight, he has work to do so he will be out." he told him leading him into the study.

He nodded and followed. "Well thats a good thing" he smiled "So we can watch the game in peace then." Alex nodded and sat down on th couch turning the tv on. Danny followed suit.

The game started and they both watched to see would would win. "Who you rooting for?" Alex asked.

"...Either team, as long as the game is good"

He nodded "Yah I gave up on picking a team. Dad is obssessed with Packers..mom liked the Cubs so it was never good" he chuckled. Midway through, the game went to break and Alex stood. "I'm gonna get some more so-" he was cut off by slipping on the pillow he had moved out of the way earlier. Danny grabbed out for him but wound up falling as well.

The both crashed to the floor unceromonially. A deep flush covered Alex's and Danny's face as they noticed the position they were in. Danny had landed ontop of Alex, one knee between the younger boys legs, and the other on the outside of them, his hands barely keeping himself up, though nearly nose to nose.

"I...uh... " Danny had started but his eyes widened as Alex's lips were suddenly pressed agaisnt the young man's. He wasn't sure what to do, but couldn't pull himself back. As Alex pulled back his blush intensified as he stared up at him.

"I...I'm sorry..." he apologized looking off to the side. W..what came over me?! Why the hell am I apologizing?! Shit.. The thoughts rushed through his mind, though he was the one surpsied as he heard a chuckle and his kiss was returned with Danny pressing his lips to him caringly.

Alex let out a small whimper as he closed his eyes. His heart felt like it was fluttering, and his whole body was warm.

When Danny pulled back they stared to each other. "...I..I wanted to ask you.. the other day... wasn't to come and watch the game.. " He admitted "I.." he wanted to tell him but, was at a loss of words though he had no need to finish as Alex's voice spoke first.

"Danny...I...I love you" he said his face was as red as an apple at admitting this to him.

Danny could feel his heart race at the words, and started down at him. "I..love you too" he said and kissed him once again but pushed his tongue in and moved it around with his. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and ran his hand delicatly through his hair. Danny pulled back slightly a small trail of saliva connected to their mouths, but he just started kissing down his neck and ran his hand up the boy's shirt.

His hands traced over his chest, but then started to massage his nipples with the tips of his fingers, getting them hard. Alex moaned softly at his touch and then started to tug at Danny's shirt to get it off.

Unknown to them the front door opened and Vlad walked in. "I can't beleive I forgot my papers" he growled to himself and walked in to the study to get them and paused seeing the boys heavy make out section on his study floor.

"Just what the fudge is going on here?!" He shouted and both boys stopped, pulling back from each other, then glanced over.

"Oh no..." Alex muttered to himself as he stared at his dad's angry face.

"Alexander Masters! Daniel Fenton! Just what are you two doing?!"

Alex hesitated. "Well...um.."

"We were making out...what did it look like?" Danny asked as he stared down Vlad, who's face was red from anger.

"Get.Out.Now." he said through gritted teeth trying to keep himself calm.

Alex sighed and sat up. "You should head home, I'll see you tomorrow at school" He told him and kissed him once more.

Danny returned the kiss but hesitantly stood. "Alright. See you Alex" with that he fixed his shirt and walked past Vlad, and out of the house.

"You have alot of explaining to do young man." Vlads voice rang angrily.


End file.
